


Страшный, но искренний

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мелочи жизни необычной пары





	Страшный, но искренний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scarred but Sincere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424556) by chibi-zoe. 



• Любовь  
Когда он с Ибики, Ируке иногда кажется, что его сердце вот-вот взорвется от любви к спецу по пыткам. У того на редкость угрожающий внешний вид, и миру тот демонстрирует исключительно холодность и суровость, но внутри Ибики похож на огромного плюшевого мишку, с которым Ирука крайне охотно и обнимается.  
• Слепота  
Временами Ибики думает, что все в деревне, должно быть, слепы, раз не замечают обаяния Ируки. Тот украл его сердце с первой же встречи — и Ибики поклялся тогда, что этот мужчина будет его, любой ценой.  
• «Нравишься»? Мне что, пять?  
После долгого дня в Академии Ирука частенько забывает, что имеет дело со взрослым (особенно если не работает в этот день на приемке-раздаче миссий). Пусть даже на миг, но у его любовника появляется просто неописуемое выражение лица — и Ирука осознает, что только что разговаривал с главой отдела разведки так, словно тому пять лет отроду.  
• Воспоминания  
За всю свою жизнь Ибики накопил множество воспоминаний: хороших, плохих и — крайне мало — болезненно сладких. Из них больше всего он любит вспоминать их с Ирукой первое свидание, как бы ужасно оно ни прошло.  
• Прикосновения  
Каждый раз, когда Ирука проводит чувствительными кончиками пальцев по иссеченной шрамами голове любовника, к глазам подступают слезы. Он не может представить себе, через какую боль пришлось пройти Ибики. И изо всех сил пытается забыть, что лежащий в его объятиях мужчина вернул услугу, даже с процентами — множеству шиноби изо всех стран.  
• Дар  
Любовь Ируки — лучший подарок, который когда-либо получал Ибики, которым он дорожит всего. И ничто в мире не заставит Ибики отказаться от него.  
• Дождь  
Когда Ирука был ребенком, мама говорила ему, что дождь — это слезы облаков. С тех пор он ненавидел сезон дождей, но когда Ибики сжимает его в крепких объятиях мускулистых рук, Ирука думает, что, возможно, дождливая погода не так уж и плоха.  
• Зеркала  
Глаза — зеркало души, и в глазах Ируки Ибики видит решимость, страсть и огромную любовь ко всему окружающему миру. Он не осмеливается спрашивать, что видит сам Ирука, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
• Искренность  
Самым счастливым днем в жизни Ируки стал день, когда Ибики пристально посмотрел на него и признался в любви. При этом он подозрительно порозовел, но весь его облик дышал искренностью. Ирука тогда бережно обхватил его грубое лицо ладонями и быстро прижался губами к его губам, а потом повел есть рамен.  
• Романтика  
К удивлению Ибики, Ирука вовсе не романтичен. Он практичен и трудолюбив, очень предан деревне, Наруто и самому Ибики. А идеи навроде той, чтобы вместе поразглядывать звезды, наводят на него скуку. Зная Ируку, Ибики уверен, что если будет настаивать, тот согласится и не и проронит ни слова жалобы, но почему-то никогда ни о чем таком не просит.  
• Шоколад  
Ирука прямо-таки страстно ненавидит шоколад. Липкий, чересчур сладкий, и от него ученики становятся жутко гиперактивными. Если бы он знал дзюцу, превращающее весь шоколад во фрукты, то применил бы его уже давным-давно. Однако когда Ибики преподносит ему сюрприз в виде подарочной коробки с безумно дорогими заграничными конфетами, он не находит в себе сил сказать тому все начистоту. Вместо этого Ирука мысленно стискивает зубы и сходу опустошает полкоробки.  
• Вчера  
Ибики что-то напевает себе под нос, обдумывая события предыдущего дня. Он определенно что-то натворил, вновь разозлив своего вспыльчивого любовника, но понятия не имеет, что именно. За его столом не слышно воплей узников, поэтому Ибики начинает анализировать каждый аспект жизни Ируки один за другим, зная, что ключ к разгадке надо искать где-то там.  
• Сила  
Когда любовник затаскивает к себе на колени ради страстного поцелуя, Ирука надеется, что дешевенькая пластиковая садовая мебель окажется достаточно крепкой, чтобы выдержать их общий вес. Но та его надежд не оправдывает.   
• Перемены  
Перемены — это почти как праздник, и Ибики решает привнести перемены в свою жизнь, начав с цвета трусов. Темно-синие боксеры всегда подчеркивали его стать, но почти случайно он выяснил, что Ируку заводят плавки. Поначалу разницы никакой, но через пару часов они начали неудобно врезаться в тело и натирать чувствительные области. Поэтому, оглядывая ассортимент магазина, Ибики размышляет, не расширить ли горизонты до красного кружева.  
• Улыбки  
Ирука на пять минут опаздывает к началу смены в офисе приемки-раздачи миссий, зато появляется с улыбкой до ушей, и его коллег распирает от любопытства, что же привело его в такое замечательное настроение. Когда пару минут спустя в офис проскальзывает чуть потрепанный Ибики, то его повсюду встречают понимающие усмешки: ничто не сравнится с ощущением торжества, когда удается заставить кого-то оплатить все порции рамена Наруто.  
• Лжецы  
Ибики оглядывает подчиненных и говорит, что все лгут. Он вовсе не стал сентиментальным подкаблучником от жизни с Ирукой. Просто если он, принимая важные решения, не учтет мнение Ируки, его ждет ссылка на диван, так что теперь от правильных жизненных выборов зависит его сексуальная жизнь. Однако все это отнюдь не делает его менее страшным или пугающим.   
• Эйфория  
От радости победы над любовником в поединке Ирука несколько дней летает как на крыльях. Он отлично помнит каждое движение, каждое дзюцу и, что куда важнее, ошеломленное выражение лица Ибики в финале.  
• Осколки  
Ибики плещется на волнах вместе со своим загорелым любовником, когда замечает, что песчаный замок, на который они с Ирукой убили все утро, рассыпается на части, сдаваясь начинающемуся приливу. Это напоминает ему, насколько все же эфемерна жизнь, и на волне этого прозрения он привлекает любовника в свои объятия и запечатлевает на его соленых губах влажный поцелуй.  
• Поговаривают, что…  
Слухи — это краеугольный камень бытия офиса приемки-раздачи миссий, и Ирука веселится от души, скармливая коллегам мелкие фактики про свои отношения с главой отдела пыток и допросов. Почти вся выдумано, но кое-какая информация — чистая правда, от которой слушатели каждый раз густо краснеют.  
• Трава  
Лежа в высокой траве на тренировочной площадке Академии и глядя на листья деревьев над головой, Ибики наслаждается тишиной и покоем. Он от души потягивается и кидает быстрый взгляд на Академию — в этот момент как раз звонит колокол, знаменуя окончание учебного дня. И Ибики знает, что всего через пару минут его любовник окажется один, совсем один в огромном опустевшем здании.  
• Мгновения  
Есть мгновения, ради которых стоит жить: тихие уютные мгновения жизни, согревающие тело и душу Ируки. Ибики и Наруто сидят в гостиной на полу, играя в монополию, пока сам Ирука пытается допроверять контрольные. Ах, если бы это могло длиться вечно!


End file.
